Object of My Desire
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: Slash. Drarry. 'Cause you're the object, of my desire. - Harry wants Draco. - Baby, ignite my fire. - He can't get enough of him. - Hey, you really turn me on. - One night, he just might get him. HarryDraco. DracoHarry. HPDM. DMHP. First Person!Harry.


**Object of My Desire  
A Drarry Fic.**

**By: Morbid-Malfunctions**

--

**A/N: **I know, I know. I bet you all are thinking why the HELL I started another fic without updating the other ones, but I don't have ANYTHING to write! I have no inspiration for any of my stories. I don't know what the hell is _wrong_ with me for not wanting to write my amazing stories, but I just...don't want to. Anyway, I was randomly going through songs on my iTunes, when I came across an Ultimate Dance Mix c.d. I found one of the best tecno songs EVER. _Object of My Desire, _by: **Dana Rayne.** I HAD to write a fiction to it. It was eating me alive. So, I desided to write a drarry fic, because I seem to be ignoring that ship. So, listen to the song, and you will probably understand the plot line of this fic, but you don't have to. Just read. And review, cause I want to know how horribly bad this is going to be. Holy shit, this is a long A/N. I need to shut the hell up. Oh, one quick thing...this is going to be my very first attempt in First Person (Harry's). So, I hope this isn't too bad...

--

Fire. It licked my veins from the inside. It raged through my body, scolding me. It was always there, burning. Only his touch would ice me. It made me shiver.

Oh, how I wanted him; needed him; craved him...desired him. I wanted to reach out and rip his clothes right off his person. I needed him against me. I craved his body. I desired his being. I burned for Draco Malfoy.

Every time you glanced my way, I would loose all control. Waves of desire and need flooded my senses, making it hard to think rationally. My body quivered; the fire inflamed my nerves. You were like a drug...and I couldn't get enough. I was addicted. "Like what you see, Potter?" You teased me; I watched your lips. I was hypnotized. Oh, how I wanted to kiss you, ravish you. I wanted to take you right then and there on the Potion lab floor. Fantasies rolled across the back of my eyes like a movie screen; my knees wobbled.

I don't know when this started. This...infatuation began. My body screamed for him; make love to me!

He was the object of my desire. He turned me on like no one else could.

Everytime I went to sleep, he was there. He haunted my dreams, featured in my fantasies, roamed my every thought. My most erotic, he was laying there next to me, breathing on my neck. His cheek was pressed against my collar-bone.

"Nn...Harry." You breathed.

I pinched my arm, making sure you were there. I couldn't actually do this, because I was asleep. Or so I thought.

"Draco...you..."

"Sshh..." You pressed a slim finger against my lips, silencing me. How I wished it was your lips instead.

My wish was granted. I felt soft, thin lips press against my own.

I heard a moan, but I didn't know if it came from you or myself.

My heartrate increased, but from fear. I was scared. This never happened before in my dreams. A kiss was passionate, personal. It was too much to ask, even in a fantasy.

I felt your tongue running across the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I complied without a second thought; I couldn't deny you anything, not anymore. Never anymore.

Your sweet tongue caressed my own, running over my teeth, and sliding across the inside of my cheeks. I felt myself grow slightly hard at the erotic way you sucked on my tongue.

When we broke apart for air, I remember hearing you gasp "Fuck, Harry..." in my ear. You were breathing heavily, my own thudding chest matching yours. Never in my dreams do I ever remember us having such passion.

"Draco..." I whispered, burrying my face into his chest. "I wish this was real..."

You pushed me back with your hands, a frown adorning your gorgeous face. "What do you mean...?" You started harshly. "You wish this was real. What do you call this if it isn't?"

"Wait..." I paused to process things. "This is real...you're, really here...?" I was so shocked.

"Of course I'm really here! That kiss was real, wasn't it? You pinched yourself! I thought you knew what was going on."

"No, I...I thought it was another dream..."

You got this real smug look. "So...I've been in your dreams before, have I?"

I blushed.

"And we've...done things...like this, in your dreams?"

My face got darker.

"And, you weren't complaining...you _liked_ all these...sexual...things I was doing to you, in your dreams?"

My face probably looked like a beet right know. I nodded meekly.

You grinned. "Good. Because I would like to do this very sexy things to you more often."

"Ah..." I bet my eyes got real wide. I most likely looked like a stunned deer caught in the headlights. "You would?"

"Very much so."

"But, I...I'm Harry Potter."

"So," You looked smug again. "And I'm Draco Malfoy. What's the problem?"

"No, I don't have a problem. But, won't others will?"

"Harry, you've defeated the Dark Lord already. Whoever else will probably be only mad because the two hottest guys are taken...by eachother."

I grinned. "Your right, like always." I rolled my eyes.

You punched my arm.

I kissed your lips.

You kissed me back.

I think having objects of desire is quite nice...expecially when that object desires you back.

--

**A/N: **Ick. Ick, ick, ick, ick, ick. That was horrid. I can't write in first person to save my life. Well, ah, please review, to tell me how utterly shitty this was written. Thanks.


End file.
